The Reluctant King
by BadLuckRabbit
Summary: The Ministry thought that the First Task was going to be simple. Well, maybe it would have been if a certain god didn't want some of the action too.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Harry Potter or Campione!**

Talking

**Loud Noises **

_thinking_

**(Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch)**

_"Great, just great."_

Those were the thoughts currently running through a young wizards head.

_"Who in the bloody hell would volunteer for this? Fame? Glory? Money? I just want to get the hell out of here! Who thought that leaving a 14-year-old to face a dragon was a good ideal?!"_

"**ANNNDDD STAAAARRRT!**" A loud voice ringed through the stadium.

"Yeah, right." Harry Potter mumbled under his breath.

He knew that the instant that he stepped out of the tent that he was way over his head. The once beautiful quidditch pitch that was always full of bright clipped green grass was now reduced to what looked like a barren wast land. Harry could feel the hard dirt under his feet that felt as if it had been there for centuries. And, if that wasn't enough to change the feeling of the arena, then the 15 ft boulders sure did the trick. Thank Merlin Wood wasn't here to see this, he would be crying his eyes out.

_"Well,_" Harry thought, "_I could always use those rocks as shields._"

A small comfort to be sure, but hey he'll take it.

But looking around and staring at the changed field was not going to solve Harry's problem. Hoping beyond hope that if he didn't think about the large Hungarian Horntail( or as he liked to call the dragon- "IT"), then "IT" would not be here. Though he know out of sight, out of mind did not mean out of the area.

_"Maybe I could just forfeit?"_ Harry wondered. "_I still participated, so that counts right?"_

But the trouble was that he had no clue what that damn cup considered as rules. Would backing out be against it? Wait, was there even a rule book? If so then where the BLOODY HELL IS IT!?

_"Just breath Harry, just breath."_

Harry looked straight ahead over the rocks and could see a giant form looking around. Yeah right, like that was just going to disappear. Harry took a moment to straiten out his shoulders, hoping that his posture would bring out the courage that he so desperately wanted right now. He thought about his next move and how it would work. He started going over the plan in his head over and over. It was so simple. Run, duck, summon, and pray. If there was just one sentience that would define this hole week, then it would surely be that. Run, duck, summon, and pray.

Just now locating a boulder that was just the right hight and close by, Harry was now ready to put this weeks motto in to full use. With a sudden movement that was given no signal, The-boy-who-lived launched himself to rock that jutted out of the ground like sharp tower. I was easily one of the biggest in the arena and by the scorch marks around it showed that he was not the only one who thought it was a good place to start.

Harry fumbled with his wand as the Hungarian Horntail let out a mighty roar, rattling his nerves. With movement from a week of practice he yelled out the summoning charm as loudly as he could.

"**ACCIO FIREBOLT!**"

And now pray.

He could hear "IT" walking closer, having seen him running and shouting his spell. Each step sent his body in to a shaking mess. The pounding feet on the hard earth made even the pebbles jump up from the ground.

"_So this is how it is to be hunted._" Thought Harry. "_And I thought Dudley was bad."_

Feeling the beast was right upon him, Harry prepared to jump and roll to another boulder.

But then, "IT" stopped.

No, that wasn't the right word. I didn't just stop, "IT" started to back away from his rock very slowly. Mustering a little courage, Harry looked around the boulder to see what "IT" was up to.

It was strange, the beast was definitely backing away. And if that wasn't enough "IT" was also looking around franticly. As if it was trying to locate some unknown force. Harry just stood there at the unbelievable sight in front of him. What could make a dragon show fear?

"It seems that my prey knows that death is near!" Said a loud arrogant voice behind Harry's back which caused him to jump and turn around as fast as possible.

The man in front of his was strange, for wizards and muggles. He had long blonde hair that reached his shoulders that seemed to wave in some unknown wind that was not blowing. His face was handsome and was sure to make any girl blush. His red eyes showed a type of superiority and arrogance that seem to enhance his looks. He wore a pure white cloak that seemed to make any shadow run away of fear. There seemed to be a bow and quiver on his back like it was the most natural thing in the world. But the one that set him a part from anybody else that Harry had met was his expression. Oh, he seen other people wear it plenty of time. Wood about to shake hands with the opposing teams captain. Hermione about to take a test. Ron about to play him in wizard chess. But never, never had he seen that face being directed towards a dragon.

Who is this guy?

**AN/**

**I came up with this idea from reading "Deity Slayer" by Merchant Prince! Hopefully he will see this and continue his story!**

**Yeah, I know that this story is short. To tell you the truth Im not a writing type of guy. I would rather read then write, but I just had this stroy in my head that needed to come out. I'll try to continue it to the best of my ability, but it might not happen. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I don't own Harry Potter or Campione!**

**(Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch)**

This had to be one of the oddest moments in Harry's life, which is really impressive considering all that has happen to him since his 11th birthday. He had no clue what was going on and he was sure he would understand even less if some one were to explain it him. But here he stood, between a strangely confident man and an obviously scared dragon A role which by all means should be reversed. All Harry could do was to look back and forth with what must be the most stupidest expression on his face.

"**Sir! You are interfering with this Task! We must ask you to leave before we are forced to remove!**" Shouted Ludo Bagman's magically enhanced voice, snapping Harry out of his stupor.

"Oh?" Said the strange man. His voice was calm with a hint of amusement. Even though it sounded like he was talking to himself, his voice carried out to the whole arena. "A Task you say? That involves a my natural enemy? Then I believe I will not move, it would be unthinkable of me being anywhere else. For this must be a challenge that was made with me in mind!"

Harry and just about everyone in the stands just stared at the odd man. Who was he?

The-Boy-Who-Lived had to force himself not to jump back as the man cloaked in white turn his gaze off the dragon and looked at him, his smirk never leaving his face.

"So young human, what is this Task you must complete." Harry knew it was a question, but for some reason it seemed like a demand. Like he was giving him the privilege in relaying the point of this task to the stranger.

Harry blinked in confusion a couple of times as he tried to get his voice to work.

"umm, I have to get that golden egg" Harry said as he pointed past the dragon to the nest.

"Ah," Exclaimed the man in a voice of understanding. "to steal such a thing from this beast would indeed be a difficult task for one as young as you! A challenge that I myself had not accomplished at your age! But I am afraid that you will not be able to finish. For now that I have heard the point of this Task I can not turn away! My very legend demands that I shall win, because there is no other road I must take! Stand back young magi and I will show you how a dragon-slayer achieves his goals!"

A curved sword appeared in the unknown mans gloved hand before Harry could even take in his words. And just like that, the man was gone. Harry stared at the spot the man once stood, not believing his eyes until something large rolled in front of him. He looked down in disbelief, staring into dead glazed slitted eyes. A moment later a large** THUMP** rumbled behind him. Very slowly Harry turned around, almost afraid of what he might see. There laying on the ground was the headless body of the Hungarian Horntail.

With sudden realization, Harry jerked back around to stare at the souless eyes that was laying by his feet. Eyes that belonged to a reptilian head, a head that belonged to a body that was connected no more.

"_What...When...How...HUH?!_" Harry thought, his brain trying to scramble what just happen into understanding.

Foot steps awoken him out of his trance, as he looked up from the dragon's remains. The white cloak man was steadily walking towards him, but instead of a sword in his hands, it was now replaced with a certain golden egg. His smirk looked like it had never left his face and his eyes shined with pride with what was in his hands. He stopped a few feet from Harry as his face of triumph looked around the stands, soaking up the shocked looks from all 3 schools.

"Who are you?" Harry whispered in awe. Wanting the answer that had plagued his mind ever since the arrival of the odd man.

A grin spread across his face, looking overjoyed at the question. A bright glow started to shine from his body, it felt like power given form. A weight seemed to be pushing down on Harry's shoulders, as if he had no right to be standing before this powerful man.

"My name you ask? Can you not tell by all that you have witnessed here? If it is confusion that is ale's you then I will be the one to remedy it!" Even though he was looking at Harry the whole time, he could sense that this man was addressing everyone. "Who else would show up before the innocent as a hero and slay a dragon with this much divinity? Who else but me! Perseus!" The man now known as Perseus shouted.

"_Perseus? Hero? Divinity? Innocent? Great_," Harry thought. "_Another pure-blood thinking he's God's gift to humanity_."

I seems what ever reaction that this "Perseus" guy was hoping to get from him, rolling of the eyes was not it. This is, until a scream came from the stands. And just like that, pure chaos erupted all around the arena. Students were pushing each other out of the way, scrambling towards the exit. Even the judges that were made up of Ministry officials and the Headmasters of the schools seemed to be edging back from the rocky field.

"_Umm, am I missing something?_" Harry thought with confusion. Looking back to Perseus seeing if he can spot what it was that caused the mast hysteria.

A frown was set upon the man's face, obviously expecting a different reaction from the stands as well.

"Tss, I have came here expecting praises, not as if I am that monster Medusa herself." Perseus mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Harry to hear. "No, I must show them that a hero such as me is to be shown respect, not fear for their lives. I must make them watch me, admire me. Ah! I know, it might be unsightly, but is for the best. They must know!"

With new determination, the white cloaked Perseus looked into the crowd, his eyes glowing red with power. "Oh ladies of magic, would you stop your male counter-parts so that both of your eyes may lay on me!"

The female screams stopped all at once, as so did their body's. Harry could see every girl pulling out their wands, as curse's and jinx's went flying around. Males of all age's were stopped cold as they were frozen by all types of spells. No one was spared. The only male who seemed to have not been frozen was Hagrid, as his giant heritage seemed to make spells a bit difficult on him. But it seemed that a group of Ravenclaws found out that transfiguring the benches in to thick chains was the best way to go. Harry's eyes immediately sought out Professor Dumbledor, hoping that he had a solution for this madness. But his heart dropped at the sight of his Headmaster being levitated from the ground by Madam Maxime, his eye's wide and frantic.

A few seconds, that's all it took for all the women to stop all the males in the stands. And not a single one of the guys was unconscious! Harry could see their eyes wide in disbelief as the girls sat them up right, making their face's point towards Perseus.

"Now, that's better!" Shouted out the so-called-Hero. "My beautiful maidens! Let us educate these common males of just why I am so great!" He said with arms open to the stadium. "What is the name of the legendary hero who killed the snake-woman Medusa?"

"Perseus!" Shouted out the entranced women.

"What is the name of the hero who defeated the monster that vengefully pursued the beauteous Andromeda?"

"Perseus! PERSEUS!" The ladies cried out in joy.

"What is the name of the king who has returned to this world to slay this foul beast that lays died at his feet?!"

"PERSEUS! PERSEUS! PERSUES!" The females exclaimed with such emotion as their eyes filled up with happiness.

Harry looked at the disturbing sight all around him. His body was unmoving, not from the girls, but of disbelief. "_How is this happening?_" Harry thought panicky. "_What type of magic is this? What is..._" **WHACK!** "OUCH!" Harry said the last word out loud, because at long last his Firebolt decided it was time to show up, right upside his head.

Harry fell to his butt on the hard ground as the broom knocked him over. The sound stopping Persues from his speech as he look down at the fallen wizard. His sudden attention on him caused Harry to jump up and raise his wand at the man.

"Oh? Even hearing of my accomplishments you still raise your hand at me? I see, I see. Of course you would! This was your audience and I took them away from you! I slew your dragon, obtained the egg, and stole the hearts of every lady here! It seems I got caught up in the heat of it all" Persues said, shaking his head. "But to challenge me to a duel? Yes, I would no doubt do the same if I was in your place!" He exclaimed.

"_What? Challenge? Oh, no,no,no,no! I just dont want him to do that freaky mind trick on me! He would rip me apart!._" Harry thought, trying so hard to put it in to words. But nothing came out, not even a croak.

The blonde man just stood there, looking at Harry with same smirk the man wore as the faced the dragon. But as the seconds went by as Harry tried to speak, the smirk slowly slid off the man's face. A calculated look started to appear and Persues started to squint his eyes at Harry, as if he was trying to look in to his very soul. The man then started to whisper to himself words that Harry was unable to hear. Then, all at once Persues gave of a loud barking laugh.

"HA! It seems you and me are of the same flock! I can see it! You boy, you have a touch of destiny! A future written in the stars! The same as I was! Fate, human, fate has called you! And not only that! But you have conquered a serpent once, no, TWICE! The first time you stole its power! I can see it in your battle scar on your head! YES! YOU TOOK A BIT OF ITS SOUL! HA, as a conqueror should! The second one bit you, a surly painful death. But you lived! As a slayer of serpents should! YES, we are the same kind! You can not hide anything that has to do with snakes from me, not a god a steel! No wonder you challenged me after hearing of my exploits! A test, a test you wish to set upon yourself!" The red-eyed man Persues shouted. A joyous look on his face. But that would soon disappear as a cold calculated persona replaced it. "But you have bitten off more than you can chew young magi. Once I focus my battle spirit on an opponent, I will not stop. My honor demands that I finish off all challengers that come my way." Persues said with a cold quite voice as he took his golden bow off his back. "It seems I will be needing to give my apologies to fate, as you will not be able to heed its call. But don't worry, I will answer their call instead."

With that last remark Persues positioned his bow in front of him and drew back the string, an arrow appearing in the empty air, ready to be launched. Harry only had an instant to jump out of the way once he realized what was happening. The rock behind him, that was once strong enough to be used as a shield from a dragon exploded into sharp fragments. Harry was flung 20 ft away, his back crashing in to another boulder. He cried out in pain as he clutched his left leg, which looked ripped open by all the large shards that now littered the wasteland. Looking up at the man with the bow, Harry could see that the man was looking right at him, his bow empty.

"_I didn't even see him fire it!_" Harry thought shockingly. "_I need to get out of here! How! Think Harry, damn you, THINK! Your going to die if you dont get the hell out of here!_" Looking around frantically, Harry spot his only home and salvation. "_MY BROOM_!" But that hope died a little as he realized that as Harry was launched a good distance one way, the Firebolt was forced the other way. And, as luck would have it. It seemed that he had lost his wand in the explosion.

"_Great, just great_"

As Harry started to get back up he had to bite his lip from screaming out in pain. His leg was pouring out more blood than Harry thought possible. Using the rock that he had crashed into, Harry got to his feet, leaning to the right side to stay up and holding on to the rock as support. All the while Persues kept his eyes on the young wizard, never lowing his bow out in front of him. Once Harry was stable the proclaimed hero let off another smirk, his eyes still in a cold calculated gaze.

"So, you dodged it. As I hoped you would, but it seems your injury is to sever for this to continue. Maybe if I had waited a few more years for your destiny to have molded you just right then I would have had a longer duel. Oh well young magi, I'll end the pain, I am merciful after all." Persues said as he started to cock back the bow once again, an arrow appearing in position.

"_Damn it! I can't run, not like this! I need to get to my broom! But how? I need help... or a bit of a push!_" With a plan in mind Harry got ready, waiting for any sign that might give away when the arrow would be fired. Bending his one good leg, he got ready. "_NOW!_" Harry sprung right when Persues exhaled and hit pay dirt as the rock exploded right when he jumped. The force wave from the explosion combine with the shrapnel sent Harry farther then the first blast ever did, right towards his broom.

Landing 5 ft behind his Firebolt, Harry reached out. The first arrow had damaged it pretty good. The tip was shredded to a point and it was missing a few twigs, but all in all it would fly, Harry was sure. Ignoring the pain pulsing from his back from the rock fragments that propelled him toward his only hope, Harry yelled. "UP!"

With a weak jump his broom landed in to his out stretched hand. And with all the grace of a mad man, Harry climbed on to the beat up broom and pushed off with his good right leg.

Up in the air Harry gave off a sigh of relief, never being so happy to be in the air, and that was saying something! But it did not last long as a white/sliver blur shot past him, making him almost lose his grip. Looking down unto the arena showed that Persues was no where to be seen. Using 3 years worth of seeker experience, Harry scanned the sky, looking for anything that did not belong. That is, if a voice behind him didn't alert him first.

"And the similarities keep showing themselves to me!" Shouted an arrogant voice behind the flying wizard, which instantly caused Harry to turn around.

With wide eyes all Harry could do was stare at what could only be discribe as a pegasus, a large white intimidating pegasus. Its form was powerful looking, giving off a glow that was even lighting up the daylight sky. With its silver and gold mask upon its head, this was a creature that was meant for battle.

"You seek defense in the sky, as I once also did." The smirking man said. "But, it is all for not. Can you hear it? The magi down there are already celebrating my victory as we speak!"

And they were. Harry could hear female voices shouting, cheering, demanding his death, and crying their love for Persues. It was effecting Harry more then he would like to emit. His hope was dying out, his one last salvation was the sky. But it seemed that was not the case. Harry did not know if all that stuff Persues was bragging about was true, and to tell you the truth, the wizard couldn't care less. A god? Yeah, whatever crazy. A hero? More like a psychopath. A man who captures women's hearts? You should be in Azkaban for that over powered Imperius curse. But right now none of that mattered to Harry right now. If this guy wanted to kill him so bad, and he was doing a good job of it so far, then right back at-cha.

With new found determination, Harry strengthen his grip on the broom. So this guy likes challenges? Alright, lets give it a try.

" Hey! Mister Hero!" Harry shouted out over the wind and the crowd. "You like games right! How about the first one to knock the other one off their mount wins!"

"HA! You think you can best me! Very well!" The so called god shouted out his smirk still fasten in place.

Harry wasted no time getting out of the way of the large steed that came flying at him. This is how the wizard wanted it. His Firebolt was in no condition to out fly that beast. But, if he could get close enough he just might be able to make the man fall to his death. Or that was the plan, if Mr. Hero didn't stop a 100 ft away and pull out his bow.

_"SHIT! I thought he was going to use that horse to knock me down! Not those damn arrows!_" Harry thought as he raced towards Persues. "_There is no way I'll survive that game again! I need to take him out NOW!"_

At 65ft between them Harry knew that the man was going to be able to get at least one arrow off before the wizard will ever get there. His broom was in worse shape then he thought. It was barely going faster then the school brooms and it kept on wanting to go up. It took all of his concentration to get the broom to stay level and fast.

At 40ft Harry knew he was going to have to make a sacrifice. His broom was just to damaged to make last second dodge, and this guy was just to good for Harry to try anything else.

20ft, Harry could already see the arrow notched back, ready to fire. The two opponents locked eyes, both hard as steel.

10ft and Persues fired. Harry barley dodged the arrow aimed for his heart, and instead was rewarded with his right shoulder exploding. He cried out in pain as the impact cause a cloud of blood and flesh to blind him for a second. His concentration failed him for a moment, causing his broom to rise. Persues, confident that his aim was true, relaxed, waiting to the boy to fall out of the cloud of blood, just short of reaching him.

But that came all to a screeching halt as the young magi came flying out of the red vapor. The broom, that Harry had planned on being level with the flying horse so he could tackle the man off of it had risen due to its damage. Harry, who was unprepared for the blood to get in his eyes was blinded, and had forgot how close he was to blonde man. And finally Persues, who was surprised that the boy was not dead. All three of these things added together resulted in a collision.

Harry could feel himself falling, an experience that he had felt more than once before. He could feel the wind in his face, but also something under him. Opening his eyes he saw the face of Persues, he had his eyes closed in pain and a trail of blood coming from with mouth. Looking down Harry saw the reason for the pain. His Firebolt, which had been sharpened from the explosions and with it suddenly rising up at the last second had caused it not to hit the horse, but Persues's heart.

_**A Campione - a Godslayer - is a supreme ruler.**_

_**Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods.**_

As they fell, Harry looked at his right shoulder. Or, what was left of it. All that was left was meat, blood, and bone. And with no shoulder, that also ment no arm. "_Well damn, there goes my quidditch life_." Thought Harry, the blood loss finely getting to him, his vision was slowly darkening.

_**A Campione - a Godslayer - is a lord.**_

_**Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth.**_

Looking over Persues's shoulder, Harry saw the sharp rocky fragments that was right beneath them. "_Ha! Your going to wish you never blow up that rock! Because guess what? Your going to land first!"_ He thought with satisfaction. Just glad he was getting the last laugh.

_**A Campione - a Godslayer - is a devil.**_

_**Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his!**_

Seeing the ground coming up closer and closer, Harry closed his eyes, waiting for impact. He felt so very tired, he just wanted to sleep.

Right before Harry and his opponent was to hit the sharp rocks a stray thought crossed his mind. "_I never did get that bloody egg._"

And then all went bright.

**(London) **

A couple of hundred miles away, a beautiful woman with platinum blonde snapped her bright green eyes open. Sweat poured down her forehead as she stared at her bedroom ceiling. Grabbing a bell that was sitting on her night stand she gave it a ring. No more then a few seconds passed until a young woman walked in dressed in a maid outfit.

"Yes Princess?" The young maid ask with her head bowed.

"Inform the Witengamot," Said the beautiful blonde with a british accent. "we need to make haste to Hogwarts."

**AN/**

**Well that escalated quickly!**

**I hope you enjoyed my verson on how Harry could become an campione.**

**The next chapter will be the after math of the First Task. How will Hogwarts react after witnessing the battle? Stay tuned and find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter or Campione!**

_**(Unknown Place**)_

He felt so tired, so sore. All he wanted to do was lay there and forget about all his worries. "_So this is death?_" Thought Harry with a small sigh.

"The black art that Epimetheus and I left behind."

"_Huh? Who is that?_"

"The sacred birth of an illegitimate child, shrouded in darkness, born of a fool and a witch."

"_Born of a fool? Is that Snape?_"

"A secret rite of usurpation, only possible through the sacrifice of a god."

_"Sounds like a girl, sooo not Snape?_"

"In short, all conditions have been met, a gift from the Heavens."

"_What in the hell is this girl talking about?_"

"So now you need to wake-up sleepy head!" The unknown girls voice said with a hint of excitement.

"_Why?_" Is what came across his mind. "_Why, when it felt so nice just laying here._"

"Hey! I know you can hear me!" Came the voice again, having a whining tone to her voice.

"_Nope._"

"Then you leave mommy no choice! Its time for super wake-up technique!"

"_Mommy? What a weird..._" **POW** "BLOODY HELL!" Harry yelled out loud, sitting up to hold his poor abused forehead.

"Good! Your awake!" Said the excited female voice behind him. "But you shouldn't use such naughty language! But don't worry, mommy forgives you!"

Turning around and still holding his head, Harry look at the girl who decided that hitting his head was a good ideal. The first thing that grabbed Harry's attention was the pale purple hair that was in two ponytails held by some kind of white ribbon. The second thing Harry thought was odd was her ears. They were pointed, something he had never seen on a person before. She couldn't be anymore older the he was, maybe younger. She was wearing a long strapless white dress that came with matching sleeves that started high on her arms, but was some how staying on without any help from the dress. She had dark green eye's, way darker then Harry's would ever be. She had a look of innocence placed on her face, even though she had just got done hitting him.

Seeing the vast emptiness that was set behind the strange girl, Harry started to look around, and jumped back at the unknown creature that was laying down no more then 10ft away from him. It looked like a hideous deformed bald child, curled up in a fetal position whizzing and moaning. It's skin looked slimy and pale with blue veins showing through. It was perhaps one of the most horrifying creatures Harry had ever seen

"Oh don't worry about that, its trash now."

Harry turned back to the purple headed girl, trying to find some kind of answer on her face. When he saw that she was just content with looking at his face, he decided that it was time for some answers. "What's going on?"

The girl put on a face that eerily reminded him of Hermione about to give him and Ron a lecture. "The sacrificing of your life, in order to slay Perseus, has succeeded." She explained, as if she was talking about the weather.

A million thoughts ran through his head, all demanding to be answered. "Who are you?"

"The all-giving woman, Pandora" She exclaimed, moving closer to his position. "You will be reborn as a Campione." She stopped just inches from his body. "The God-Slayer, the King of Kings, the Campione." She leaned in towards Harry's forehead that was still throbbing from the earlier hit, giving it a light kiss.

Then Harry's world went bright once more.

**_(Hogwarts Infirmary)_**

For the first time in a long long time, Albus Dumbledor had no clue what to do. And it all had to do with the young man sleeping on the bed in front of him. This 14 year old child had just done the impossible, and had just changed the future of the United Kingdom and perhaps the rest of the world. For this student had just achieved what few on earth had ever done, he had killed a god.

Oh yes, Albus knew what that white robed man was. He had no doubt that half of his school knew also. You think that mass panic was for nothing? No. Almost everyone in the magic world knew that gods still existed, and how much power they possessed.

So many thoughts were running through his head and he had no clue which one to solve first. The most pressing matter he assumed would be the reaction of magical Britain, It had been so long since they had been under the rule of a Campione that most if not all had forgotten the pride that goes with having one. Knowing that one of their very own had risen to glory and the protection that came with it. But that pride has turned to fear after all these long years. People now focused on all the horrors that a few bad apples had left the world. Mr. Potter had a rough road ahead of him. A boy who had always shyed away from fame had now earned the most highest position anybody could hope to achieve, and the brightest spot light.

His thoughts were disturbed by a pulse in his hand. "_Ah, and there is another mystery._" Albus thought as he looked at his wand. It has seemed that ever since the most horrifying and majestic end of the first task his wand was starting to act a bit curious. He had several guesses on what it could be, but he could not be sure until Harry awoken.

The Headmaster looked around the infirmary at all the different people assembled around the boy, and at the mixed reactions.

There was his trusted Head of House's professors, standing off in a corner whispering to each other urgently. Well, maybe not Severus. Who kept his eye's on the young Potter with a calculating look. The only sign that he was part of the huddle was the grunt he would give every time they asked him a question.

The next person that caught Albus attention was the Headmistress of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, who still had a look of true regret on her face. It had taken several tries to reassure her that all was forgiven in stunning him. He truly did not blame the large woman who was put under the spell that controlled all the ladies in the stands. No one should be blamed for the affects that gods put onto mortals, it was just beyond anyones control.

Speaking of the other school made Albus turn his head to look at the third Headmaster that was in the room. Igor Karkaroff was sitting down just like he was, but instead of the calm look that Albus was hoping he was giving off, Igor was pale and shaking like a leaf. Dumbledor didn't know if it was from the incident or the fear of being in the same room as Harry.

The only one who looked to be worse off then Igor at the moment would the Minister of Magic himself, who was pacing back and forth. A look of anxiety was written all over his face as he kept looking over to the group of hooded men "_Or women_" Albus thought amusingly.

Yes, the last group that made up this room, besides a very irritated Madam Pomfrey that was not happy at all the people in her domain, was the Unspeakables. There was five of them all surrounding the young boy, mumbling to each other. Every once in awhile one would take out their wand and give it a wave, causing another wave of mumbling. Albus didn't know if they were studying Harry anymore or just trying to give Cornelius a heart-attack. But knowing of all the pay cuts the Ministry just set in so they could fund this tournament, then Albus would have to bet on the last one.

Finally it seemed that the Minister had enough.

"So! Is he!" Cornelius shouted.

All the Unspeakables looked up at the Minister, and for some reason, you didn't need to see their face's to tell that they were all grinning "Oh yeah, he is definitely a child of Pandora."

"More like Epimetheus." Severus snorted across the room, earning him a slap on the arm by Minerva.

"Oh yes! Him too!" Said a chipper female voice from one of the hooded individuals. "We could tell right away when none of our spell's worked on him, a truly amazing after affect." She said with glee.

Unspeakables, they truly love mysteries.

But the Minister looked like he did not share the same enthusiasm as they did. "How could this have happen! This was supposed to be safe! How the hell did a god just waltz trough unnoticed! Why did he come in the first place!" Cornelius bellowed in rage.

"It was the dragons." Said an exhausted voice from the door of the infirmary.

Everyone turned to the door to see the new arrival. The voice belonged to a young beautiful woman who was around her mid twenties. She had shiny blonde hair that seemed to flow like a waterfall. Her dark green eye's seemed cheerful, but yet hold a look of knowing. The young woman's skin gave off a pale shine that made it seemed as if she never went outside. She was wearing a black blouse that had white ruffles round the neck and wrists. All in all this woman gave off a look of high pedigree and a sense of royalty, if it didnt look like she just ran five miles. Standing right behind her was a stern looking woman of 30 that looked like she would be more comfortable in an office giving out orders than anything else. The hair was done up in a tight bun and wore glasses that gave off a very strict look.

Showing no hint of surprise the Headmaster of Hogwarts walked up to the exhausted woman. "Ah, Miss Louise! Now why am I not surprised to see you here hmmm?" Albus held out his hand. "Does the Witengamot wish to borrow more books from this school's fine library? Or could it be of resent events?" He said before she placed her hand on to his so he could welcome her with a kiss to the back of it.

The blonde haired women smiled at the greeting. "I think you know which one it is Albus, but I could always take a few books back with me." Looking as if she had caught her breath a frown appended on her lips. "Really Albus, who puts a hospital on the fifth floor in a school? I had to have Miss. Ericson help me up the last flight, most unacceptable." She said as she took a handkerchief and wiped her brow.

This surprised him greatly. Alice Louise almost always stayed in bed, a side effect of being overwhelmed by her great power. She always used a spirit projection of herself to meet with people, as it was a lesser strain upon her body then getting out of bed. For her to be here in person must show how much importance this event truly was.

Hearing a groan coming from the other side of the room both of them looked over just in time to see the Minister collapse on to a chair, his face falling in to his hands. "This is really happing, I can't believe this is really happing." Cornelius Fudge said with a defeated voice.

"Oh, Don't worry Minister Fudge." Said Princess Alice as she walked over to the hunched man in the chair. "This is a great day! One that is for sure going to hit the record books!" She said as the patted the Minister on the back.

Cornelius looked up from his hand and leveled a glare at the girl. "Why are you here Princess Alice?" He said with a stern voice. "This is a wizarding problem, the contract that was signed a hundred years ago said that the Witengamot would leave all wand-branch magic problems to us!"

The blonde girl just closed her eye's and smiled. "And all Heretic gods and Campiones would go to us!" She said with a happy chirp. "We look forward to working with you for now on."

Mr. Fudge looked like he just swallowed a lemon and was desperately trying to give out a rebuttal. "T-t-together!? Why!?" He finely stuttered out.

"Well, as it looks like that our new Campione is from your branch, then it would stand to reason that our two branch's will be working with him." Miss Louise looked overjoyed at being the one to inform the Minister of the new partnership. "To-geth-er!" She ended with a smile.

Looking to defuse the tension from Cornelius, Albus turned to the young woman. "You said that it was the dragons that was the cause of that god being summoned Princess Alice?"

Alice turned to the whole room that seemed to be listening to the conversation. "Why yes! It seems that having four dragons in the same area was a bit too much for the dragon-slayer god Persues to resist, but I doubt that I need explain just who he is. I'm sure that he did a good job at that all by himself."

"_And that he did._" Thought Albus, nodding his head to Alice's explanation.

Fudge just slumped down further in to his chair. "So what do we do now." He said with a defeated voice.

"Do?" Alice said with a frown. "You don't do anything, all you can DO is not upset him." She said. "Campiones are walking forces of nature, there is no way you try to do something with that. All you need to do is aid him when he ask for it and back away when he doesn't. Do not, and I can not repeat this enough, DO NOT try to control one. I believe that we can all remember what happen to Pompeii when people thought they could bend a Campione under their thumb."

All the occupants in the room paled at the thought.

"As for the Witengamot. We are going to be sending one of our agents to aid Mr. Potter to help him with adjusting to his new role and build a stronger relationship between our two branch's." Alice said with a tone that seemed to leave no room for argument.

"Ah," Albus said with an agreeing voice. "then a room will be prepared for our new guest, and of course for Mr. Potter. I believe with his new role a proper suite should be available to him." He said with a nod.

Turning his head to her. "So what number does this make exactly?" Albus ask. "I understand that Japan has just acquired one not even a week ago."

The Princess of the Witengamot brighten up at this. "Oh yes! It's all very exciting! I do not believe that in all history that two Kings have been born so close to each other. I swear that the whole world right now must be running around in a panic, it has to be a new sign for a new age! But as of now, it would be that we are now in the presence of the seventh king!" The excitement apparent in her voice.

"Ah, seven. To think it would be a Campione of a wand-branch would claim the number that is called the most magically powerful. Though I doubt that is what was going through his mind at the time." Albus chuckled. "But alas I believe that we have kept all our guest down stairs in suspense for too long. Shall we make our way down to address them Minister?" He directed to Cornelius.

The man in question gave out a sigh. "Yes, I suppose so." Getting up from his chair he straighten out his suit and looked around. "I trust that there will be someone to keep an eye on Mr. Potter when we are gone?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey will be here to alert us if there is any change." Albus turning to look at the woman who nodded back to him.

As everyone started to walk to the door a small clearing of the throat made The Headmaster look back to Miss. Alice, who did not move from her spot. "I believe that I will stay up here with the young King just encase he wakes up. Plus I doubt I will be able to make another trip on the stairs so soon." She said with an embarrassed look. Then she turned to her assistant. "Miss. Ericson, if you would be so kind as to accompany Mr. Dumbledor and bring me back news on how the address went?" Miss Louise asked with a smile on her face.

The stern looking women gave a slight nod and with everyone else she walked out of the room.

Looking to the only woman in the room Alice gave a her a smile. "It's alright if you need to attend other matters, I will stay with him."

Pomfrey gave her a thoughtful look. "I'll just be in the next room, just call out if there are any changes." And with that she left the room.

Giving of a long sigh that she had been holding for a while, Alice moved to an empty bed that was right beside Harry.

"I don't think I have moved around this much in months. I doubt there will be no harm in just resting, it's not like I'm going to go to sleep." She said as she made herself comfortable. "Wow, these bed are really nice. I must ask if I could take one back with me." Looking over to the young man on the next bed over, Alice gave off a smile. "King Potter huh, I can't wait to see how you'll rule this land."

Giving off a yawn the blonde woman tried the fight off the on coming need to sleep.

"_Oops_" Was the last thought that went trough her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

**AN/**

**To be honest I did not know how I wanted the reaction to Alice from Fudge to be. But I think I did a good job all in all.**

**As much of you have guessed from this chapter, The Black Prince is not a Campione and this story is only a week after the start of the Series.**

**I already have Harry's Authorities planed out and some of the other gods he will fight. But suggestions are always welcomed. **

**Please review, It makes me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter or Campione!**

**(Hogwarts Great Hall)**

Hermione Granger was confused.

There was just no other word that she could use for this lost feeling she was having. All around her was students, teachers, and Ministry Officials running around as if their heads were cut off. It didn't help that the Great Hall was crowded beyond belief, as everyone that was at the First Task was crammed in to the large dinning hall.

Looking around she saw the Professors. Who were taking turns walking around, making sure that the chaos did not get too out of hand. When not doing that, they were talking in hushed voices around the head table. They would look out into the crowd every once in a while, eyeing the students with a worrying look.

Then there was the Ministry Officials and the Dragon Handlers. They were nestled in a corner and seemed to be in an argument. The Handlers kept shouting and pointing at the Officials, no doubt upset with the loss of their dragon.

There was also Rita Seeker. Who was in another corner scribbling like mad onto a stack of growing parchment. She also had a crazed look on her face and giggling to herself.

But it was the students that grabbed most of Hermione's attention.

Looking over to the most loudest of the four houses you would see that there was quite the bit of drama going on at the Badger table. There seemed to be a lot of yelling and finger pointing as they seemed to be throwing around those mean pin's about Harry at a growing pile onto the table. Hermione could hear parts of the shouts like "You doomed us all!" or "Get rid of them!". She wasn't sure what the first part meant, but she could guess what the later part was about, what with all the wands pointed at the pile of badges, trying to destroy them. The teachers seemed to be circulating around Hufflepuff the most, snatching up wands from the students that thought the best way of getting rid of the pins was burning them.

The next house that seemed to be causing a bit of noise would be the Ravenclaws. They too seemed to be arguing, but instead of loud yelling of desperation that was coming from the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaw's was more of a debate. She could see a large book that had most of the house pointing to different page's. Hermione really wished that she could go over there and get a good look at it, but it seemed the teachers was also making sure that the students stayed in their seats.

Turning to the last house , Hermione looked over to the Slytherins, not surprised to see that they were the most quiet out of all the Hogwarts houses. They seemed to be huddling together over the table whispering to each over. Every once in a while she could spot a few looking over to her house table. But when ever their eye's would meet her's they would quickly turn away, which was most odd to her. Usually they would stare her down until it was HER that broke eye contact.

She didn't feel the need to pay attention to the visiting schools, as they were probably the most quiet groups out of everyone in the hall. Choosing to huddle up and whisper to one another.

"Now isn't this a sight my dear brother. It seems that our own walking library is confused!" Said one of the Weasley twins, who sat right in front of her.

"Surely you must be mistaken foolish brother!" Said the other brother, throwing around his hands as if he was in a Shakespearean play. "For there is nothing in this world that she does not know!" He finished with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes at the twins antics, she could not help but hear the truth in their words. For the first time in her life there was something big going on that everyone knew about but her. She knew what happen at the end of the First Task, a god had came out of his legend and had enslaved all the women at Hogwarts. She read all about them in her seconded year, even though it was fifth year martial. It just fascinated her so much that the legends that she heard in primary school were real. But she would have never guessed that she would see one, never mind being put under one of their Authorities she read so much about.

Hermione shivered at the feeling of Perseus's Authority washing over her. It was so much different then the Imperius Curse that Professor Moody had cast on them in Defense class. The Imperius was just a voice in your head that made you want to carry out it's bidding. But what that god did, it was unlike anything she had ever read about. If anything it was more like a cross between the Imperius and the strongest love potion ever made. There was no voice, just only pure devotion. She felt as if there was nothing else but that man in the arena. Her life was his for the taking, to do anything that he wished. That feeling she thought was love was so strong, so corrupting. Sure she might not of known of true love yet, but she sure as hell knew that it wasn't like that. To point her wand at Ron and freeze him in place so he could watch a god go and try to kill Harry with her. To cheer for her best friends death.

She could feel her eye's moisten up at the thought. "_It wasn't my fault._" Hermione chanted to herself. "_The book's say that no mortals can withstand a god's Authorities!_" But no matter how many times she repeated those words, it felt as if she still could have done something.

She chased those thoughts away, now was not the time. Something was going on, something big. And she was sure it all had to do with Harry and that god.

"Oh, and I'm sure that you can provide me some answers?" Hermione asked as she leveled a skeptical look at the two boys in front of her. "I understand that Perseus out there was a god, but he's gone now. He disappeared in some type of glittering light. So why is everyone here still freaking out? What I'm I missing?" She ended with a frustrated voice.

"Because he didn't just disappear, he died." Came a voice to her right. She looked over at the boy who had just spoken, who had been staring at the table lost in thought since they sat down. "Harry killed him, a god."

Hermione gave a snort at that last comment. "Don't be silly Ron, you can't kill a god."

Ron looked up from the empty table to look at her. "Yes you can." He said with such certainty that it made her second guess herself. The look on Ron's face was so different from the one she was used to seeing. Never in the time she had known him has she ever seen his face this dead serious. It seemed that she wasn't the only one to be surprised by the certainty in his voice as it caused most of the people around them to quiet down so they could hear the conversation.

"But, that's impossible!" She said as she looked around the table at the people who were paying attention.

One of the twins leaned in with a smirk. "Oh is it? Just like surviving the killing curse?"

Feeling flustered at not being able to repute that logic, Hermione decided to go a different route. "But with a broom?"

The twin leaned back into his seat and shrugged. "That guy has the worst luck of anybody I know. But when I comes to life and death situations, always bet on Harry."

Deciding that asking Ron might just prove to be less of a pain then getting answers from the Fred and George. She turned her attention to the red-headed boy sitting to her right. "So Harry did something impossible again, so why do I get the feeling that there's more to this?"

Ron gave her a surprised look. "You mean that you don't know? Couldn't you tell that Harry re-grew his arm when he ascended?"

That comment caused Hermione to pause. Of course she saw that, but what she didn't know was how. After Perseus landed onto the jagged rocks with Harry on top of him there was a bright shining light that caused everyone to close their eyes. When she was able to see clearly again she noticed that the god was fading away in a sparkling light that seemed to move towards Harry. But it was Harry's injuries that caused her the most concern, or the lack of. For when the light died down Harry looked to be in perfect health, no blood, scratches, or anything. In fact you could even see perfect skin underneath his bloody ripped shirt and jeans.

But it was also another part in the sentence that confused her. "What do you mean ascended?"

**CREAK**

All thoughts were erased from her mind as she and everyone else turned to look at the large doors that served as the entrance for the Great Hall open up. All the yelling stopped and all the teachers who were walking around hurried to their seats at the head table as the Minister of Magic walked in. He was followed by the three Head Masters with the four head's of the Hogwarts houses, there was also a mysterious woman who strongly reminded her of a young Professor McGonagall. Lastly there was a group of hooded people who Hermione couldn't tell if they were male or female whispering to each other as they choose to head towards a corner as the rest walked towards the head table.

She watched as the professors sat down in their own seats as Dumbledore moved in front of the Great Hall's podium as the Minister and the unknown woman stood behind him.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I apologizes for asking every one of you to gather in this hall as we short out our affairs." Dumbledore's voice rang out for all to hear. "Now without further a due I will let our very own Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge take the stand." He said as he turned his head over his shoulder to look at the Minister. "Minister, if you please."

It looked like that was the last thing the Minister wanted to do at the moment as his eye's widen and his face paled as he stared at the Head Master. But as Professor Dumbledore moved out of the way and with all the eyes in the Great Hall locking on to him he suddenly gave off a sigh of defeat and moved up to the stand.

"Well, um yes, thank you Head Master Dumbledore." Mr. Fudge started off, looking really uncomfortable up on the stage. "I hope that everyone is well from the First Task. As most of ...um... you know, not everything...ah...went as planned. And because of that...um, something unexpected happen."

It was almost painful to listen as the Minister seemed to be tripping over his own tongue. But even though it felt like he was stalling, he still had the whole Great Hall's attention.

But through some miracle he was saved as the stern looking women behind him put her hand on his shoulder. Looking over to her she gave a nod and stepped up to take his place.

She looked across the giant room and pushed up her glasses. "Hello everyone, I am Miss. Ericson and I am a member of the organization known as the Witenagemot."

Now that got Hermione's attention. The Witengemot was one of the few subjects the Hogwarts library did not have. Sure the books might mention them from time to time, but anything more detailed than that was nowhere to be found. Finally she was able to borrow a book from an upper year who said that it might help her find what she was looking for. It seemed that the Witengemot was an organization that dedicated it-self to studying historic items and unknown magical events. But the thing that made them odd was that not all members had magic. A number of them were just plain scholars or priests. Because of the muggles in their group they were not considered part of what the Ministry of Magic liked to call Wand-Magic.

Pulling out some notes from her breast pocket, Miss. Ericson began to read from them. "From the information that we have been able to gather. A god known as Perseus manifested himself to this plane at one o' five p.m. in the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch." Miss. Ericson continued. "After a brief discussion with the student known as Harry Potter about the Tournament, the god beheaded the dragon that was also in the arena at that time. It seemed that action by the god was what caused Mr. Potter to draw out his wand and point it at Perseus. What followed after that was a battle between the god and Mr. Potter that ended with the student slaying Perseus by ... um broom." She finished with a confused expression on her face as if she did not believe the notes in her hand.

Putting the notes down on the podium Miss. Ericson looked up at the crowd. "By this action we have confirmed by both of our branches, that as of now, Harry Potter has been named the seventh Campione."

And just like that, total chaos erupted all around the hall.

Hermione looked around in bewilderment as she witnessed people jumping up from their seats and yelling towards the head table. Girls from all ages were screaming as if they were in fear. She looked around and saw that she wasn't the only one looking lost. A few muggleborns were also looking around confused. So at least she wasnt the only one.

"SILENCES!"

Everyone looked up to see the Head Master yell with a look of anger on his face. One by one the students and guest returned to their seats. With everyone back in place, Dumbledore took reign of the stand once more and looked out to the crowd, his anger under control.

"From the confusion and outburst that was brought from Miss. Ericson's report I believe that a great many of you do not really know what a Campione quite is." He gave off a sigh of disappointment. "A Campione is a human who have, through some method, slain a god and takes their divine powers, called Authorities. In this moment I recall an old passage I once read. A Campione, a Godslayer, is a supreme ruler. Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods. A Campione, a Godslayer, is a lord. Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth. A Campione, a Godslayer, is a devil. Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his."

Hermione just stared at the Head Master in shock. Harry a Godslayer? A lord? Devil?!

Right across from her at the table one of the twins snorted. "I think he enjoyed saying that a little too much if you ask me."

Dumbledore continued to look out to every one in the room. "But know this. The last part was directed towards a Campione's enemies. A person does not go through any personality changes when he ascends. I have no doubt that Mr. Potter is the same was he was yesterday, all of you should remember that. But be warned, for there is no truer horror then a Campione in rage, for there is nothing that can stop them, and nothing on earth that can punish them."

"But this is not the first time Britain has had a Campione. For well over a thousand years there lived a great man who exceeded in doing the very same thing as Mr. Potter. This man's power grew as the more gods that challenged him, the stronger he became. His power was so great that people from all over world moved to Britain, just so they could fall underneath his protection. He took on many wives and had many children, but he made sure to never gave them his name and had them take their mothers instead. For he wanted his children to earn respected and fame on their own, and not through him." Dumbledore paused and looked out at the silent crowed, seeing that they were holding on to his every word. "Then one day, the Godslayer met with all his children and issued them all a task. For them to go out, and surpass his name and fame. To out shine his feats, and to do something that would be recorded for all time in history. Some of them teamed up with one another, and many went alone. Many historical artifacts, potions, books, and findings became of this through his sons and daughters attempts at surpassing him. But if I would have to pick a winner, it would definitely be the two half brothers and sisters that teamed up for their goal. For all the Hogwarts students in here knows their names and not their fathers, and that's because they have their names on their school robes."

Hermione gasped at Dumbledore's story, and so did most of the people around her. How come she didn't know this? She tried to recall any information on the Founder's past from all the books she read. But the only thing that she knew was that they knew each other since birth. She just thought they were childhood friends, but siblings? How come that wasn't in any of the books she read?

Professor Dumbledore cleared out his throat to get everyone's attention. "I hope that little history lesson has given you all a new insight on Campiones. But know this, it is not power that should be feared, but how that power is used." Dumbledore said with a smile, his eyes looking into all the face's in the room. "Now that we are done with that. Let me **CRACK** ... oh no."

Everyone's head jerked to the center of the Great Hall as their eye's widened in pure disbelief. For in the center of the hall sat the Goblet of Fire, that now supported a giant crack running from top to bottom. They watched as the flames started to escape from the newly made exit as if they were hypnotized. The trance was broken as another loud **CRACK** echoed through their ears as a second crack ran through the cup.

And then chaos erupted again as everyone tried to get as far away from the ticking time bomb.

**(Hogwarts Infirmary)**

_"Oh, this bed is soft"_

That was the first thought that ran through Harry Potter's mind as he started to gain consciousness.

_"Wait a minute, I know this bed, this is the Infirmary, but why am I here?"_

Since nothing was coming to mind right away, something that was kinda common when waking up in the Infirmary, he started thinking back to this morning.

"_Ok lets see, I woke up and skipped breakfast because of my nerves for the First Task, oh yeah the First Task! We were all in this tent and I drew the Horntail and had to go last. When it was my turn, I hid behind some rocks and summoned my Firebolt. But then some guy showed up spouting out some rubbish about how he was so great and all that. Then he...killed the dragon? How did he do that? Then he started to shoot arrows at me! And they exploded on contact, bloody hell! And my leg got really hurt. But then I got on my Firebolt to run away, but the guy had a ...Pegasus? Then I tried to tackle him out of the air, with one arm? Then I was falling towards my death? This doesn't make any sense_."

Opening his eyes slowly to let them adjust to the light outside his arm reflexively reached out for his glasses, but found them not there. Giving out a sigh of annoyance, he settled for staring at the blurry ceiling. That is, if it wasn't in such perfect clarity.

"What the bloody hell?" Reaching for his face to feel for his glasses, he was shocked when his hands came up empty. "_What ever Pomfrey gave me I hope is permanent._" Looking at his arms and lifting the sheet that was covering him off so he could glimpse at the legs, he gave off a sigh of relief, at seeing them ok. "_So it was all a dream?_" Harry wondered. "_But I know that I was at the Task, I was at the tent! I know that I was!_" And it was with that thought a sense of dread washed over him. "_Don't tell me._" His heart sinking in his chest. "_Don't tell me that I...FAINTED!_"

Horror washed over him as that was the only conclusion that he could come up with for having those weird memorys "_Dreams, they were dreams._" He told himself. Harry groaned at all the future teasing that was for sure going to come his way. And he thought everything was bad before, now its going to be worse, much worse. He could already hear Malfoy's taunts already.

He would have kept up this depressing mood if it wasn't for his stomach growling in rage for skipping breakfast. Giving out a sigh, he looked around the infirmary for Madam Pomfrey, but his eye's instantly landed on a mysterious woman who was laying on a bed right next to his. Her hair was like a golden water fall that sparkled in the sunlight. Her skin gave off a pale glow that looked untouched by the sun. She also had this really cute look on her face as he examined her.

Feeling weird at staring at a sleeping woman for so long, he continued looking for the nurse, but could not locate her. He gave up on his search as his stomach gave off a mighty roar. Feeling no pain or anything wrong, Harry slowly got out of bed and made his way to the door. He knew that staying was probably the best option he should take, but his hunger was too strong to wait. Knowing it is always better to ask for forgiveness then to ask for permission, he walked out the door to make his way to the Great Hall, hoping there might be some food left. On the way down the stairs, Harry could not help but ready himself for the ridicule that was bound to happen. But he always found it was better to get it out-of-the-way as fast as possible before the rumors had time to become more outrages than the original.

As he neared the Great Hall, shouting became apparent and the sounds of screaming started to echo through the narrow halls. Increasing his pace, Harry hurried down the stairs to see what the commotion was all about. Just as he neared the giant doors to the Great Hall a great explosion of light lit up the dark halls.

Turning the corner Harry found himself at the entrance of the large room. What greeted him was a scene of panic. A mass of students and adults were pressed up against the walls as the professors and some hooded men had their wands pointed to the middle of the Great Hall forming shields that glowed brightly. Little chunks of metal that was on fire was scattered all across the large room as the spot that the Goblet of Fire once stood was nothing more the a blacken spot of soot.

"What the hell?" Was all that Harry was able to say to the sight in front of him.

At his words everyone turned their heads towards him, their eyes widening at his presence.

Then suddenly a shout ranged out. "DURMSTRANG!" Startled by the declaration, Harry's eyes immediately sought out the person who drew his attention. It was Krum, who was walking towards him with the rest of his school following closely behind. Just as Harry was about to take a step back from the approaching group of intimidating students, they stopped. Then all at once they got on one knee and bowed.

Victor, with his eyes facing the ground, spoke up. "Please your Highness, the school of Durmstrang request permission to stay on your lands as we attend this Tournament."

Frozen in place, Harry's mind stopped working as the foreign school stayed on their knee's, waiting for his reply. But the shock was not over as Beauxbatons started to march over as well. Feeling the need to not be out done, they also got to one knee.

But it was Fleur, Beauxbatons Champion, who was the voice of this group. "Your Highness, please allow this magic school of France to take up residents on this land of yours for this Tournament."

Looking at the two schools in shock, Harry felt the need to repeat his last comment.

"What the hell?!"

**AN/**

**And there you have it, another chapter!**

**I like to say thanks to everyone that has sent me a review! So much positive feed back! But I feel that I need to answer some questions that have been popping up that I thought I had made apparent.**

**1. Alexander Gascoigne a.k.a "The Black Prince" Is not a Campione! Sorry guys, but I want Harry to be the only one in Britain.**

**2. Yes, I know that it's really unlikely that a god could be killed with a broom. Some people have brought up that if Erica's sword couldn't even scratch Athena, what make's you think a broom can harm Perseus? Hmm good point. But let me also remind you that Liliana's magical arrows was able to pierce Perseus's shoulder. So what is a sharpened broom but a big arrow? Plus it's Harry Potter, nobody knows how he does it! And if that isn't enough, well...I dont know what to say.**

**3. Yes, my spelling and grammar are horrible.**

**I would really like to say thank you again for all the support and feedback. It really is the reviews that makes me want to continue this story.**

**Thanks**

**BadLuckRabbit**


End file.
